


i'll doze off safe and soundly, but i'll miss your arms around me

by dev0n



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dev0n/pseuds/dev0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a game of Monopoly set up in the corner of Russ' room. As far as Noodle can tell, the board hasn't been touched since Russ set it up two years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll doze off safe and soundly, but i'll miss your arms around me

There is a game of Monopoly set up in the corner of Russ's room.

This is not bizarre in itself, but when one looks at the facts, the placement becomes confusing.

The Monopoly board has been set up in Russ's room since they'd finally deflated and fit properly inside the flat. Despite Russ's room being incredibly messy, the table on which the board rests is always kept clear of any clutter. There isn't any dust gathered, which doesn't make sense, either; as far as Noodle can tell, the board hasn't been touched since Russ set it up two years ago.

Noodle's curiosity about the board is only mild; it never even crosses her mind to ask Russ about it. At some point she starts checking on the state of the board, and she discovers that once or twice a day, the two little silver pieces on the board will move. Perhaps some cards or some of the brightly colored money will be in a different place on the table. Noodle's curiosity grows. Is Russ playing Monopoly with themself? That's not too strange, she supposes, but why play a game over two years, and so slowly?

After a week or two of observing the board more closely, Noodle approaches Russ. They're cooking something in the kitchen. It smells delicious, Noodle decides; a little bit like cabbage, and pork. She leans over to look in the pan, and her suspicions are confirmed. Dumplings! They're her favorite. She smiles at Russ, and they smile back.

"お母さん, I have a question," Noodle begins. Russ hums a response, pushing around the dumplings in the pan. "What is the Monopoly board in your room for? Why do you play so slowly?" This doesn't seem to be anything like what Russ is expecting, and they look surprised for a moment. Then they smile again, though this smile seems a little more bittersweet.

"I don't play by myself, baby girl," Russ explains, putting a lid on top of the dumplings and turning to face Noodle. They tower over the guitarist, but they're never truly intimidating. "That board is for Del and I. We take turns playing when I'm asleep."

Noodle's eyes widen. "I see," she replies simply, head tilting to the side as she processes the information. Then she smiles again. "I'll go set the table." Russ gives her hair an affectionate ruffle.

Noodle is still thinking about the Monopoly game as she eats. Murdoc chose the movie, this time, so it's not another zombie movie; but Noodle is distracted from Rosemary's Baby. It's a little sad, isn't it? She knows how much Russ loves Del. But they can never see him, and Del can only see Russ when she's asleep. They can't talk, or watch movies together, or hold hands like other couples do.

Noodle is still deep in thought when Del suddenly emerges beside her. Russ has fallen asleep, it seems. She gives him a big smile. "お父さん!"

Del reaches over to ruffle her hair, returning the grin. "Hey, there, lil' homie." Noodle makes a pleased noise and turns her gaze back to the movie. She doesn't think Del knows she's watching as the ghost places a gentle kiss on Russ's forehead before hovering in place on the couch in between them. It makes her smile again.

They can't talk, or watch movies together, or hold hands. But they've found their own ways to make things work.

**Author's Note:**

> Russ is feminine nonbinary in this fic. As such, I'll refer to them with 'they/them' pronouns, and only as 'Russ' rather than 'Russel'. I'd imagine they would also be okay with female pronouns, thus why Noodle refers to them as 'mother'.
> 
> The title is from 'Vanilla Twilight' by Owl City.


End file.
